Another week another villian
by ooperdupe
Summary: Ed, and Al are attacked by an unknown alchemist and Winry comes to tell them off and gets herself captured leaving Ed and Al to save her with the help of Roy and Riza of course! I might throw a little Lan fan and Ling in there and if they don't wind up in the story I'll write a spinoff just for them. Anyhow, Roy/Riza, Ed/Winry. I suck at Summary and do not like them in the least.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: FMAB (Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood)

**A/N: Just so you know this takes place kinda during the series but has nothing to do with it and may in fact counter some of the things that actually happen in the series. Just so you know. Also I assume you know I don't and never will own FMA. Unfortunately.**

Winry stormed down the boring central command hallways toward Colonel Mustang's office. Many of the soldiers quickly got out of her way or whined some complaint about her being so loud. She didn't care. A certain short blonde alchemist was going to get it.

She walked into the office without knocking catching both Lt. Hawkeye and the Colonel off guard.

"Something wrong miss Rockbell?" asked Mustang looking up from his papers, which she could tell he'd been doodling on.

"Where is Ed?" Winry said, it wasn't really a question but more of an order to get the poor boy and send him her way.

"I have no idea, have you tried the library?" Mustang sighed loosing interest in the conversation and returning to his doodled paper. Hawkeye looked at him subtly from the corner of her eye from her own desk. Winry caught this and smiled softly to herself, she wasn't the only one fallen for a military dog.

Winry went to the library to find Ed and Al reading in the center of an isle surrounded by teetering towers of dusty old books. She walked right up to Edward and he didn't notice at all. He's less vulnerable when he's sleeping.

"ED!" Winry said loudly, though not loud enough to get into trouble as they were in a library. He jumped and his eyes widened as he dropped the book and assumed a stance he could better defend himself. When he saw it was her he relaxed.

"Don't do that Winry," He said in his usual whiny voice,she had grown to like so much.

"You were supposed to call when you got into Central! I only knew you were here because of the newspaper Ed!" Winry yelled as quietly as she could, but by now a small crowd had begun to listen in. Ed looked at the newspaper Winry had somehow thought to bring with her in that annoying green bag of hers.

It read:

_**State Alchemist Attacked on Streets! Escapes only with military's assistance. Attacker still being hunted.**_

Then it had a long boring article about the attack, all of which Ed already knew since he had lived it. Near the bottom was a picture of the man who had attacked them. A fat square head with a scar distorting the man's upper lip, long dark hair in knotted clumps, and deadly silver eyes.

Ed looked at Winry as he handed the paper back to her and she stuffed it back in her bag.

"Yeah, what of it? We get attacked practically every week Winry, It's not like its news or anything." Winry rolled her eyes, and whacked him over the head with a thick leather book that was nearby. His hands flew to his blonde head as he yelped quietly. He should have been expecting that hit.

"It was in the _Newspaper!_ Obviously it was news!" Winry shouted at him forgetting that they were in a library. Ed was about to yell at her for something when a fat old lady with thinning white hair hobbled up to them.

"Shut it you brats! Pipsqueak keep your girlfriend quiet or I'll throw you out!" The woman hissed spittle flying dangerously off her heavily lipsticked lips. With that she hobbled away back to her lair-ahem- office.

Ed's face was fiery red and Winry's was a grapefruit pink, she had though Winry was his _Girlfriend?_ Edward turned to her glaring dangerously, he whisper shouted at Winry, Meanwhile Al looked silently at the suspicious employee who had been watching them long beyond the hours of any employee. He was small and wiry with long black hair tied in a messy ponytail and shimmering silver eyes, his mouth however was hidden by a red scarf that looked like it had been rescued from a garbage dump.

The man caught Al staring and slowly though as not to draw attention, walked away, pushing a little kid over on his way out. Al stood and followed the man without earning so much as a glance from Winry or Ed as they continued their muted argument that had somehow gone to the topic of Ed using that strand of hair that stuck up on his head to make him look taller.

If Al could he would roll his eyes at them. What he could do was follow that man and contact the Colonel if necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow a follower within the ten minuets the first chapter was posted. AWESOME! Sorry I got too excited. Anyway I am like quite happy that people actually read this! I don't care how many do as long as whoever does likes it. If you don't like something let me know and I'll figure something out. Also if I'm late on a chapter or something I have school and two siblings who LOVE the computer so don't hate me if I am inconsistent with the posting of new chapters. ;)**

Edward and Winry eventually got thrown out of the library. Only then did they realize the absence of a certain armored boy.

"We'll split up OK? I'll go back to central command you look at he hotel, and any alleys that might have stray cats in them!" Ed ordered as he turned on his heel toward Central command. Winry rolled her eyes at him, for someone so young he was awfully bossy.

Winry started toward the hotel they seemed to be in every time she saw them, the sun was setting now and the temperature began to drop rapidly, before too long Winry could see her breath float out of her mouth into the evening air.

The familiar sound of clanking metal echoed through the empty streets and Winry swiftly turned toward the ally the sound had come from. It wasn't Al making the clanking noise. Before she could scream, two cold dirty hands covered her mouth and she fell unconscious, seeing two metal pots lying in the ally, she had been tricked.

Ed walked into Central command hoping desperately to find Al quickly. He regretted sending Winry alone the minuet he said it, but she would never let him live down the fact that he was worried for her so he left the matter. Lost in thought as he marched down the hall he walked smack into Lt. Hawkeye, nearly knocking her over spilling papers all over the hall.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry I was looking for Al, did you see him?" He asked helping her gather her scattered papers.

"No, I'm sorry Ed I haven't seen him, did Winry find you? She barged into Colonel Mustang's office this morning looking for you." Hawkeye straightened having collected all of her papers. As if on cue Al burst through the door.

"Brother! I've been looking everywhere for you! The librarian said she threw you out," Al exclaimed his high voice echoing off his armor stabbing Ed in the heart each time Al spoke.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at them when it was mentioned they were thrown out of the library. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Colonel Mustang swept out of his office slipping on his white ignition gloves.

"Lieutenant, we're leaving." He ordered glancing in her direction not even noticing Ed or Al.

"Colonel! What's going on?" Ed said feeling his ears burn as he feared the answer his superior would give. Mustang looked down at the boy he deserved to know.

"A girl fitting your friend Winry Rockbell has been kidnapped by the man who attacked you and Al earlier." Mustang said avoiding Ed's shocked face. Ed and Al were already too young to be involved in something like this and it wasn't fair to drag Winry into this.

"I'm coming too." Ed stated looking to Al who nodded in agreement. Mustang, though he wanted to argue, said nothing and he along with Hawkeye Ed and Al walked out into the dark night.

When Winry woke up she immediately felt the need to scream. Then her mind settled and she began to think clearly. She had been kidnapped. Frankly that was a pretty frightening thought and she bit her finger to avoid sobbing.

She looked around and saw that she was in a stone room with lots of windows, though all were barred and too high for her to reach. There was a broken table and a small toilet in the corners of the room as well as an uncomfortable bed which she realized she was sitting on.

She attempted to walk toward the door hoping it was unlocked and that she was dealing with a stupid hung over kidnapper only to fall flat on her face. Her feet were shackled to the bed. She scanned the room for her green bag, it was nowhere in sight. She wished she had something to write with and write on so she could fold a paper airplane and send it out the window. Not that it would so much good if she were in the middle of nowhere.

The door opened to reveal a man, he was quite tall and built though not huge, his long black hair was tied back knotting at the ends and his upper lip was frighteningly disfigured by an ugly scar. It was the man who was after Ed and Al.

"Glad to see your finally awake girly," The man grinned a wicked smile with a few holes where he was missing teeth. Winry shuddered.

He walked closer to her and she stood strong not giving into her fear. He raised an eyebrow at her grinning even more sinister than before.

"Brave little miss aren't you? We can change that no problem!" The man krept closer and closer until he was centimeters away from her, she smelled his breath on her and she felt tears rush down her cheeks. He smiled again and backed off.

"I'm sure your boyfriend will find you soon enough!" The man said as he skipped off out of the room. _Boyfriend? _Did he mean Ed? Winry cried silently t herself after she was sure the man had left, Ed was coming for her. He must no by now that she's missing and he'll have gone for Colonel Mustang and Miss Hawkeye as well, they were all friends after all.

Edward and Mustang read for hours every single detail about the man they could find. Hawkeye had fallen asleep on her pile of paper and snored softly. Al was asking around if anyone had seen the man or Winry.

Mustang kept reading the same line repeatedly. He was getting tired. Why did Sheska have to be on vacation _Now?_

"Colonel, your staring at her." Ed snickered looking back at his paper. Mustang realized he had been looking at the lieutenant as he drifted into thought.

"Back to work Fullmetal!" He snapped hoping to hide his embarrassment. Ed smirked behind the file he was reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Winry had been sitting on that uncomfortable cot so long she could no longer feel her rear end. It had begun to lighten giving her a better look at her temporary room. It was something that looked like it was thrown together as an afterthought rather than as a part of the house. It reminded Winry of one of those projects little kids make that look absolutely nothing like what they are supposed to and yet they are proud.

"Mr. Ramon, I need to use the washroom." Winry shouted out of her room, the man Mr. Ramon, had let her out as long as sh made no attempt at an escape, but the man was rather stupid. He had no idea she'd been studying his house carefully. She knew every exit, everywhere that she could hide and everything she could use at a weapon.

She was loosing her cool, what if Ed _Hadn't _noticed that she was missing? No that was impossible she saw the look on his face when he asked her to split off to look for Al on her own, he wished he hadn't said it but both his and her pride kept them from going together.

The man let her out of her chains and walked her to the bathroom. Winry looked around at the house. The kitchen was right outside the door, it was overflowing with dirty dishes. The sink looked like it was never used for actually washing anything. The living room if you could call it that, was simply a chair in the corner by a dusty old bookshelf, and the bathroom. Winry shuddered at the bathroom. It smelled of urine and mold, the floor was stained a horrible rust color and the toilet was so grimy and filthy you couldn't be sure what color it originally was.

Winry did what she needed to do, and left without washing her hands, last time she'd tried gunk came from the sink rather than water and she hasn't tried the sink since.

Mr. Ramon escorted her back to her room and locked her up again. Once he left she uncrumpled the paper that had been left on her floor. Thankfully that dirty old man hadn't seen it when he came in to lock her up.

The note had six words on it in Ed's messy writing.

_**Don't worry, we're coming for you!**_ Winry held the wrinkled paper to her and let a silent tear escape her eye. Ed knew where she was and he and Al would be there soon.

Ed had thrown the note through the window a little over an hour ago. Mustang and Hawkeye were waiting silently outside the door to the shabby little house. Ed and Al were going to draw the man out of his house so Hawkeye and Mustang could arrest him.

Ed took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again louder with his automail arm this time. Still, there was no answer. He quickly transmuted the door and it opened effortlessly allowing them to all get inside. The house smelled horrible, and was so small they knew within five minuets that she was nowhere in the house.

Ed walked into a room beside the kitchen, he found a gaping hole in the floor and what looked to be a tunnel underneath the house. The same tunnel that led under Central command. The one that lead to the hommunculous's lair. (**A/N: I dk if I spelled hommunculous right or not and then adding the 's made it look all the more horrible.) ** Ed felt his stomach drop. She shouldn't be down there.

"Al!" Ed called his brother quickly came into the room and when he saw the hole he froze.

"Brother, is that what I think it is?" asked Al his voice echoing off his armor softly. Ed nodded sadly and hopped through the hole into the tunnel. Al following quickly behind made a much noise landing than his brother and he whispered some apology as they continued walking. They couldn't have the Colonel and his Lieutenant following. Ed may hate to admit it and he never would out loud but if anything happened to that jerky colonel, it would be his fault.

Colonel Mustang walked around the house quietly, there was nowhere left in the house. He was passing by the kitchen again for about the fifth time when he noticed the transmutation marks on the wall. That puny little pipsqueak tried to keep them out of that room.

Mustang quickly dropped to his knees and transmuted the wall away, there was in fact a room behind the wall. Mustang stood examining the room. In the center there was a hole going down into a tunnel.

"Lieutenant, I'm going down." He called out to his partner and she quickly followed him into the room, stopping at the hole as he jumped down. He ordered her to stay up on ground level but she just hopped down after him.

"I gave you an order Lieutenant!" Hissed Mustang glaring at her. She stared at him expressionlessly though he saw her eyes smile,

"I heard no such thing sir, maybe you should speak louder next time." She smiled slightly causing him to loose his own glare and begin to smile. They looked around.

"Where do you think this leads?" Asked Mustang to nobody at all, Hawkeye was used to this, she stopped answering questions he asked himself long ago. A ways down the tunnel they saw a flash of light the same one as when someone transmutes something, followed by Ed shouting at Al.

Without a word, just a glance at each other, they started down the tunnel toward their friend.

Once they got there Ed and Al were already gone and the tunnel was too dark to see anything.

"Sir, I can't tell where you are," Said Hawkeye softly as she felt around the walls so as not to loose her balance.

She froze about to draw her gun when something brushed her arm. It felt her arm up to her neck and eventually all the way to her face, she held her breath and slowly removed her gun from the holster.

"Please don't shoot me Lieutenant," Mustang whispered, he was close because Hawkeye felt his breath on her nose. She exhaled relaxing her shoulders just a bit.

"You startled me," She didn't however lower her gun. He never said please and why would he be so close to her? She quietly moved her finger to the trigger.

"Colonel Mustang, would not have known that I drew my gun, meaning you are not him," With that she squeezed the trigger spraying what she could tell was blood all over her face and hands.

"Riza!" Mustang shouted from somewhere in front of her, she knew it was him this time, she heard footsteps coming her way and then a stumble and curse followed by a flash of light as he lit one of his gloves holding a small flame on his thumb like a lighter.

"Colonel, " She sighed as she almost ran to him, instead she looked at what she had just shot. It was hideous, it had a long narrow snout and tail like a rat, but the arms and legs of a human. Her stomach churned a talking chimara. It imitated Roy's voice perfectly. She frowned did she just think of him as _Roy?_

He looked down at the ting and paled, then he came to her and wiped some of the blood from her face.

"I think we should hold hands." He said bluntly, she did a double take.

"Sir?" She raised her eyebrow as he took her hand in the one that didn't hold the fire that was illuminating the little space around them.

"So we don't get separated I mean." He smiled and she smiled back.

**A/N: I know that little author's note in the beginning was probably annoying, but I'm like Captain Levi on **_**Attack on Titan**_**, a total freak when it comes to things like this. (Awesome show by the way, I totally recommend it if your thirteen plus anyway) So, thats chapter three, for you. Review, Favourite whatever you want just hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ed and Al had been walking around blindly for they don't know how long.

They had encountered talking chimera's before, but none had the intelligence to mimic their voices. They couldn't see a thing since there was no light underground. Maybe they should have brought the Colonel along after all.

A dim light appeared behind them. It couldn't be the Colonel could it? He was too dim witted to notice the wall Ed had transmuted. Sure enough the light came closer to reveal a defensive Colonel and a bloodstained Lieutenant.

"Colonel? What are you doing down here?" Ed whined. Mustang came close enough to see their faces, he had Hawkeye's hand in his and Ed raised an eyebrow, it was against the law for them to have any more than a friendly relationship.

"I couldn't let two kids go down all alone, plus you two wouldn't be able to see without me," He smirked as he showed off his hand that was producing the light. Ed looked at Hawkeye, there was blood drying all along her cheeks and in the tips of her bangs, it also crusted her hands.

She looked down to see that she was still holding the colonel's hand, blushing subtly she let go of him. He didn't even notice. Ed and Mustang were enthralled in some kind of argument as Hawkeye scanned the area, the tunnel was about three meters wide and four tall. How something this huge could have been built without anyone's knowledge was beyond her, she then saw something cast a faint shadow in the warm light produced by the colonel.

Silently she drew her gun. Ed and Mustang seemed to notice this as they took a defensive stance and ceased their annoying bicker.

"Ed! Al! HELP!" A voice echoed through the darkness of the tunnel, Winry's voice.

"Winry!" Ed called back instinctively he ran toward the voice only to be grabbed by the colonel and held in his spot. He glared at his superior officer.

"Its not her! Its a chimera," He hissed quietly and sent a blast of flames down the tunnel. As it whipped down the tunnel, at least a dozen pairs of glowing eyes were seen along the walls. Ed gulped, there sure were a lot and _They_ could probably see in the dark.

"Brother, what do we do?" Whispered Al It was Mustang who answered.

"We have to fight them. Winry is probably down there." And with a quick nod Ed transmuted his metal arm, into a blade, tearing his glove to shreds.

The fight was long and exhausting. A chimera had taken Al's right arm and shredded Ed's coat, leaving his arms bare and defenseless. Hawkeye shot several of them down only to have three more emerge from the darkness. Mustang blasted flames left and right, the chimeras kept coming.

"This isn't working very well," Stated Ed as Mustang blasted two snarling monsters as they reached up to bite Ed's flesh shoulder.

"I know. Any ideas Fullmetal?" The colonel snapped as Hawkeye saved him from a huge chimera about to maul his back. He looked to her with thanks and she nodded shooting four more chimeras in the forehead.

For some reason, the chimeras stopped coming. After Hawkeye shot three of the last ones they found that no more were coming.

"Did we get them?" Ed panted as he nudged the body of a dead chimera with his foot. Mustang looked around, there seemed to be nothing in the area. There was no way that they killed all of the chimeras. Was there? Were he and Fullmetal that good a team? Not to mention Al and Riza.

A figure emerged from the darkness. He looked about eighteen but they knew he was really only sixteen. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail and eyes the color of red wine. Ling. Or more accurate, Greed.

"Hey guys! Next time you decide to drop by let one of us know so you don't get ripped apart," Greeted the man who had taken their friend's body lightheartedly. He wore all black as he usually did and so he blended in with the backdrop of the tunnel.

"Ling. Have you seen Winry?" Ed asked stomping toward the man. He looked amused, his eyebrows raised.

"A few inches taller than you? Blonde and pretty?" Greed asked mocking Ed's height, which made him go red in the face and use all his restraint not to tackle one of his best friends.

"Yes that's her." Mustang interrupted before Ed could strangle Greed. Greed looked disappointed that Fullmetal didn't attack him in pure rage, but looked to Mustang just the same.

"I saw her about an hour ago. Her buddy had been attacked by the chimeras though, nothing I could do there. She was wandering around in the dark, not sure where she is now." Greed answered laconically, giving only the information he wanted to give. Mustang balled up his fist. He hated overconfident jerks like this one.

"Thank you Greed. For the chimeras and for Winry's whereabouts." Al said politely ushering the others forward to end the conversation.

"No problem!" He smiled as he waved goodbye vanishing into the darkness as the light from Mustang's glove got farther and farther away from him.

** A/N: I know its a short chapter this time but I have to finish up my _Attack on Titan_ chapter as well. I hope I kept Greed in character, not sure how he would act in that situation. Anyhow REVIEW or follow/favourite. I'll try to post something everyday but I have school so it might not get to be every day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

They were all on edge due to Greed's telling of the fact he'd seen Winry wandering about by herself. Not that she couldn't handle it. Ed remembered all the times Winry had hit him with a wrench. They resisted the urge to call out o her randomly. They now knew that if they did and something replied it may or may not be really Winry.

"Ed, who exactly was that Greed man. I mean it was Ling wasn't it?" Mustang asked holding the light up to Ed's face.

"I'll tell you later." Ed answered quietly walking beside Al who had been silent most of the time. They stopped. A small quiet whimpering sound could be heard echoing through the cave. Mustang was about to snap a flame down the tunnel to illuminate it when Hawkeye caught his arm.

"What if its really Winry? She won't have time to dodge the flame." Mustang lowered his arm and called out to the whimpering voice. She yelled back to them not sure if they were who they said they were.

"Prove to us that you are Winry Rockbell!" Mustang shouted through the tunnel, his voice echoing slightly. Ed and Al remained still to hear the answer.

"How do I know that you are not one of those monsters!?" She choked,from the darkness. This time Al spoke.

"Winry, if it is you then you'll know what is the top thing on my list of things to do when I get my body back!" Al shouted through the stale underground air. His own echoey voice even louder in the acoustics of the tunnel, There was a hesitation and Ed was sure it was just a chimera when suddenly,

"APPLE PIE!" Rang out through the darkness. Al nodded and Ed sprinted into the blackness of the tunnel leaving everyone else behind. He heard several protests from Hawkeye and the Colonel but knew he wasn't entirely alone, he heard the heavy metal clanking of Alphonse as they ran.

Ed suddenly crashed into something soft and warm. He felt around. A hand, an arm, a face and long hair. Winry. Without warning she wrapped her arms around him in a suffocating hug. He felt her tears run onto his face as the Colonel and Hawkeye trotted up to the scene.

Roy shone his light on them seeing the moment they were having he smiled those two drove him nuts. Al was standing off to the side and Roy wondered if he knew he was a third wheel or if he even cared. Ed was his brother and Winry was their best friend.

"Colonel, you shouldn't stare at them. You'll make them uncomfortable." Hawkeye whispered, that's when he realized she was close enough to whisper to him without being heard by the others, and when he realized that he was no better than the Fullmetal pipsqueak.

"I'm just as oblivious as Ed." Mumbled Roy to himself, though he's pretty sure Hawkeye caught it,as she smiled slightly, and glanced back at them. They had now broken the embrace and were sitting awkwardly across from each other. Both blushing a vibrant shade of pink.

"Fullmetal." Said Roy breaking the silence. "You ready to leave?" Ed nodded and followed the Colonel out of the tunnel, with Winry's hand in his and Al close behind them. They weren't holding hands in the romantic kind of way, more of a don't worry kind of hand holding. At least that's what Ed told himself.

A few days past and all was back to normal. Or what had come to pass for normal in the past three years. Winry was still in Central and she was going to see a movie with Hawkeye of all people.

Ed and Al were off doing something to do with alchemy and Colonel Mustang was sitting in his office all alone. And then there was a knock at the door, and Havoc walked in. **(A/N: I realize I messed up with having him **_**Walk**_** in but come on! I like Havoc and will not have him in the wheelchair so pretend lust never paralyzed him,)**

"Hey Colonel! How are things in the office without Lieutenant?" Havoc smiled with his usual cigarette between his teeth. Mustang glared at him. He should NOT have asked Havoc for advice on how to deal with Hawkeye.

"Everything is FINE Havoc." Mustang gritted his teeth. Havoc grinned wickedly, Mustang knew nothing good could come from this man's mouth.

"I think you should go to dinner with her. Or at least drive her home from work so that she isn't forced to walk." Havoc suggested as Mustang tried to push him out of his office.

Hawkeye was very surprised when Winry had asked to hang out with her.

They watched a simple romance movie, it was quite plain really. There were no complex relationships or situations, the main characters simply loved each other and all worked out well.

"You know, he'll figure it out sooner or later." Hawkeye said calmly as they walked into a small restaurant for lunch. Winry looked up eyes wide with shock and her cheeks tinted pink with blush.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about." Winry looked down knowing she couldn't lie to the one woman in a worse position than her.

"I know. So will the Colonel." Said Winry causing Hawkeye to look up with red cheeks this time. She shook her head sadly.

"The Colonel and I have it worse than that. Even if he did snap out of his overconfidence, we still had the law to avoid in order to have a relationship." Hawkeye sighed, picking at her strawberry cake.

"What are we going to do with those two.?" Winry muttered to herself and Hawkeye smiled lightly.

That night, Hawkeye walked into the office to collect some papers to see that Roy was still there. She stopped in her tracks.

"Colonel? What are you still doing here?" She asked looking at him, he was bent over a pile of paperwork that he usually gave to her. She walked into the room to see that he had fallen asleep on the paperwork. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Carefully she lifted the paper from under him to see several doodle of she could only assume General Armstrong compared to a bear looking much more dangerous than the bear he had drawn. She smiled looking down at him. She decided to stay with him.

She grabbed some paperwork and sat at her desk filling them out. Before she knew it _She _was doodling on them, and then she eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: That chapter was kinda bleh, I was a little bored with the story and decided to super speed through that part. Instead of Ling I added Greed. I didn't like Greed and therefore didn't know how to portray him. I also don't find Al that interesting and that is why he is mostly silent. Anyhow, thats it for that quick chapter. REVIEW. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If yo have not finished or gotten very far in the series FMA or FMAB there might be certain spoilers concerning Hughes. So only read if you arnet afraid of spoilers about him and something that may happen to him in a phone booth.**

Chapter 6

When Colonel Mustang woke up he remembered that he hadn't gone home that night. At least he would be at work nice and early today. He looked to his left to see that Hawkeye was asleep at her own desk. Her hair spilling over her arms which she had fallen asleep on.

"Hawkeye?" Mustang mumbled still half asleep. This seemed to be enough to wake her as she flicked her eyes open immediately. She sat up and Roy nearly burst out laughing when he saw the doodles she had drawn on the papers.

"Lieutenant, you shouldn't be here this early." Mustang said wiping the little bit of dried drool form the corner of his mouth. She looked at him blankly clearly still asleep.

"Oh, I never actually left last night, you were here and I decided you were too vulnerable by yourself." She answered quietly, rubbing her eyes innocently. He smiled.

Havoc, Fuery and Falman walked into the office to see an out of uniform Hawkeye arguing with the Colonel about doodles on paperwork they were supposed to be doing. Not exactly the argument they were used to hearing however. Hawkeye rather than yelling at him _for_ doodling on his papers was yelling at him claiming that her doodles were better than his.

Naturally the whole group peeked in through the door to get a glimpse of these doodles. Mustang's was of Major Armstrong making statues of kittens and himself, and Hawkeye's was of Ed and Roy battling. Roy was loosing the battle that took place on Riza's paper and decided that he would call Armstrong for help. Not major Armstrong but the General. She, on the drawing decided that Roy was weak and punched him off the page rather than a grinning Edward.

"Is this what happens when you two are left alone?" Asked Havoc from the door. The other two caught Mustang's eye and scurried to their desks, leaving Havoc all alone to face the angry Colonel.

"You were eavesdropping?" Colonel Mustang raised an eyebrow and Havoc smiled sheepishly. Hawkeye had put he paper with the battle between Ed and Roy down and was making herself busy.

"Yes. Hawkeye's drawing was pretty amazing. Not the skill of the drawing, don't hurt me Lieutenant, butt what happened was a very likely story." Havoc grinned happily chewing the end of his cigarette. Hawkeye smiled as she pinned her hair back. Mustang rolled his eyes and shooed Havoc out of the room.

Would you like a ride home Lieutenant? So you can get your uniform I mean." Mustang offered awkwardly, it shouldn't be awkward, they knew each other before entering the military, they even lived together.

She looked down at her current outfit. A wrinkled plaid shirt, dark pants and boots, hardly the career uniform. She accepted his offer and they walked out of the building earning several suspicious glances.

At Hawkeye's house Mustang waited in the living room. There were books strewn about the room. A couple of how to books involving guns and weapons, and the others were some kind of romance novels. In the corner of the room was a little blue bed for Black Hayate, he slept peacefully. He either trusted Mustang's scent enough to not bother getting up or he was a lousy guard dog.

When she walked out of her room, she was in the usual blue of the military. She said a goodbye to her pet and he snored softly. She sighed affectionately before stepping into Mustang's car.

"Sir, before we get back to base, I would like to make a phone call." She said blankly and Mustang pulled over. She walked into a little glass phone booth and Mustang froze. He would never go near another phone booth.

"Sir?" Riza noticed he had paused a few feet away from the phone booth and was staring at it with a very pale face. She softened. Hughes died in a phone booth. She quickly walked back out toward her now composed friend.

"I'll call later, it was nothing important." She said quietly taking his hand and leading him back to the car.

"Do you want to blow it off today? Work I mean." He said catching her arm causing her to stop walking. She looked at the grip he had on her arm, it was not a hard or restricting hold, rather a suggestive one. She looked at him and after a split second decision answered.

Winry was walking down the streets of Central, shopping was never really something she enjoyed but she was bored with Ed and Al out of town. She paused, in the center of the street stood a short blonde boy talking to a pretty red haired girl.

Winry reddened and walked quickly in the other direction. What was Ed doing with some pretty out of town girl? Or was she local? Either way Ed had neglected to tell her he was in town at all. That shrimp was in for a beating.

He must have seen her storm away because he called out to her, running after her but the crowd clumped together blocking his path. Winry was thankful, if he caught her he would see her cry.

Ed was walking down the street toward Central command when he caught sight of the familiar red head of Rose. He immediately greeted her and noticed a shiny diamond ring on her finger. She had moved on since he last saw her.

They chatted aimlessly for a few minuets just in the middle of the street. Until Ed asked her a serious yet awkward question.

"Rose, your a girl right?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Last I checked yes." She smiled teasingly at how hard this was for him.

"So, there is this girl, I have known her forever. Now though I see her differently, I still like her, but its different." Ed began fumbling in his mind for the right words.

Rose clapped her hands loudly and took him by the shoulders. "You like her?" Ed reddened, then he heard someone shout behind him.

"Hey! Whats wrong?" A man was shouting at a young blonde girl as she ran through the crowd people either stepped away or got pushed. Winry.

"Sorry Rose, I gotta go," Ed said as he ran toward her.

"Winry! Winry wait!" Ed shouted, people suddenly stepped in front of him as If to keep him away from her. After five minuets of struggling, he conceded.

When he got back to Central command, he noticed that the Colonel wasn't there. Ed decided to go find Winry, as he walked down the street he saw a familiar black haired man with an equally familiar blonde woman walking down the street hand in hand. Ed nearly stopped, that was shocking. Then he smiled and acted as if he didn't see them like most of the people.

He got to Winry's hotel and knocked on he door loudly.

"Winry its Ed! Let me in Winry!" He rapped on the door. She ignored him, he knew she was in there because he heard her throw a pillow at the door.

"Winry I'm coming in!" And he transmuted the door open. She was lying on her bed face buried in the pillow.

"Who was she Ed?" Winry asked. She wasn't crying now but he knew she had been and hated seeing her so emotional. He walked to her bed and sat down beside her.

"Her name is Rose. Al and I met her on one of our trips, she helped us out a couple times and I was asking her for a favor or something." Ed began to fade off as Winry lay down on the bed properly now, She looked at Ed and smiled. He smiled back, the whole situation was beyond stupid.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter and possibly the whole story. Unless someone has any ideas for another little adventure they could have. And if you happen to read this now or in the future I'll always accept ideas and probably write a few of them so REVIEW any time. :)**


End file.
